No need to say goodbye
by Helleni
Summary: Trois petites scènes inventées d'après le film et une suite made in Moi... basique : les quatre frères et soeurs parviennent à retourner à Narnia mais pourront-ils accepter d'avoir abandonné leur monde et leur parents? FIC FINIE
1. Explications

Bien le bonjour, chers amis !!

J'ai décidé de raconter ma vie ici, comme ça, vous ne serez pas enquiquiné pendant votre lecture XD !

Tout d'abord, remercions **junon2**, qui a surement des capacités de devin, qui m'a invité inconsciemment à écrire une fanfiction sur le couple Susan/Caspian du film Le Prince Caspian.

Vais vous expliquer en quoi va consister ma fic… En fait, j'ai repris trois « scènes » qui n'existent pas dans le film et qui sont à « emboiter » avec le reste du film (je n'ai pas raconté tout le film quoi… tout le monde l'a vu XD). Donc, la première scène se déroule avant l'attaque du château de Miraz, la seconde, après l'épisode avec la méchante sorcière XD et la troisième, juste avant le couronnement donc le départ.

Maintenant que tout est clair, continuons ! Well… suite à ces trois « scènes », arrivera ma fanfiction en 3 ou 4 chapitres je sais pas trop dans laquelle je pense avoir pas mal innové en ce qui concerne toutes les fics que j'ai lu auparavant.

Parce que, j'avais peur de m'inspirer de ce que j'avais lu avant… mais, finalement, ca va… XD

Le titre est inspiré des paroles de la chanson de **Regina Spektor : The Call**,que l'on retrouve à la fin du film (une pure merveille cette chanson)!

Bien évidement, les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que la chanson et… et… et… tout ce que vous connaissez déjà quoi… la routine!!

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et en esperant que ça vous plaira!!

Bisoux, Hell.


	2. Before

Après avoir été rappelés à Narnia par le Prince Caspian, les quatres enfants Pevensie étaient désormais les leaders d'une armée de Narniens près à défendre leur liberté et leurs croyances jusqu'à la mort.

Après leur arrivée à l'antre d'Aslan, Peter – ou plutôt le Haut Roi Peter – avait pris le commandement de l'armée et avait suggéré une attaque du château de Miraz. Susan ne pouvait comprendre ce qui avait motivé son frère à prendre pareille décision. Attaquer un tel château était insensé et les risques étaient bien trop grands pour que leur armée puisse les prendre. D'après Peter, leur attaque avait de grandes chances de réussir car les soldats de Miraz ne surveillaient surement pas le château, ce qui leur donnerait l'avantage de la surprise. Mais c'était le « surement » qui posait problème à Susan. Rien de disait que le roi Miraz ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué et, dans ce cas là, ce serait un vrai massacre. Le jeune Prince Caspian avait alors protesté, affirmant que ce château n'avait jamais été pris d'assaut mais Peter avait tenu ses positions.

Susan s'était alors mêlée de l'affaire. En tant normal, lorsque nos quatre enfants régnaient sur Narnia, Susan laissait le soin de la stratégie militaire à ses deux frères, préférant de loin la douceur et la négociation pour régler les conflits. Mais, ici, elle ne pouvait ne pas intervenir, trop de vies en dépendaient. Elle s'était alors mise du coté du jeune Prince, assurant que le dôme pouvait tenir un siège pendant quelques temps mais le regard noir que lui lança son frère la dissuada d'aller plus loin.

Lorsque, finalement, Peter eut ordonné que l'attaque soit menée à la nuit tombée, Susan sorti du dôme sans un mot, un lourd pressentiment lui pesant sur le cœur. Elle s'éloigna alors de l'antre et marcha un moment sur l'herbe verte autour du dôme construit au dessus de la grande table de pierre sur laquelle la Sorcière Blanche avait sacrifié Aslan en échange de la vie d'Edmund. Elle n'oublierait jamais la douleur et la tristesse que lui avait causée la mort du grand lion et, maintenant, elle doutait de le revoir à nouveau. Seule Lucy avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir… mais peut être n'était-ce que son imagination ?

Lorsque Susan fut assez loin du quartier général Narnien, elle sorti son arc, pris une flèche de son carquois et visa un tronc d'arbre à une cent-cinquantaine de pieds. Elle tira et sa flèche se planta exactement là ou elle l'avait prévu. Ses talents ne s'étaient pas perdus en un an, elle en était heureuse.

A vrai dire, elle aurait bien aimé continuer à s'entrainer au tir à l'arc en Angleterre mais aucun des professeurs n'aurait pris une fille comme élève et elle aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer comment lui étaient venus de tels talents.

Une branche craqua soudain derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, pensant que l'un de ses frères l'avaient suivi, ou même sa sœur, et pris un seconde flèche. Elle visa un autre arbre un peu plus loin et sa flèche se planta parfaitement au milieu.

- Vos talents d'archet son légendaires, reine Susan, retentit une voix suave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, ayant reconnue la voix, devenue si familière, du jeune Prince Caspian, et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit et ils se regardèrent un moment. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait vraiment été séduite par le jeune homme. Il était vraiment beau et ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un charme particulier. Mais sa voix était ce qui l'avait fasciné le plus : son accent telmarin faisait battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. C'était à en devenir folle.

Elle remarqua alors que Caspian tenait une arbalète dans sa main droite et fronça les sourcils.

Sentant le regard de la jeune reine dévier sur son arme, Caspian sourit et reprit :

- Oh, heu… Nikabrick m'a prêté son arbalète. Je voulais m'entrainer à m'en servir... mais, peut être pourriez vous m'aider ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Il espérait au plus profond de lui-même que la jeune reine accepterait, ne serait-ce que pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. La décision du roi Peter l'avait emplit de colère mais la voir se dresser contre son frère à ses cotés lui avait apporté un bonheur immense. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu dans la forêt, Caspian était immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux bruns l'avaient captivé mais il imaginait bien que les sentiments de la jeune reine n'étaient pas réciproques.

Sa voix le sortit de ses réflexions et lui procura un intense sentiment de bien-être.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Caspian prit alors son arbalète à deux main, inséra un carreau, visa la première cible de Susan et tira. Malheureusement, le carreau ne se planta pas dans l'arbre mais se fracassa contre le rocher juste à coté. Susan se mit alors derrière lui et plaça ses bras de telle sorte qu'il puisse mieux viser. Le contact du corps de la jeune reine derrière lui, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver de tels sentiments pour une femme mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était réellement tombé amoureux de la jeune fille et le seul fait de sa présence l'emplissait de bonheur. Il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne, et répéta alors l'expérience. Et il réussit à planter le carreau dans l'arbre.

Soudain, une souris apparut devant eux.

- Vos Majestés, s'inclina Reepicheep.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, les regardant avec un sourire à peine perceptible (un sourire de souris). Susan lâcha les bras de Caspian et revint à ses cotés en inclinant la tête devant Reepicheep.

- Vos Majestés, continua-t-il, le roi Peter vous fait quérir afin de mettre en place l'attaque de ce soir.

Le sourire de Susan s'évanouit aussitôt et le regard de Caspian se fit plus sombre. Malgré cela, ils remercièrent la souris qui parle et reprirent le chemin du dôme sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'antre, tout le monde les fixèrent et Susan se prit à rougir. Elle se claqua mentalement et chercha le regard de son frère.

Celui-ci était debout, près le la table cassée, et jetait un regard noir au jeune Prince. Lucy et Edmund, quand à eux, sourirent imperceptiblement. Le malaise parut durer des heures mais grâce à l'intervention de notre chère petite souris, les discutions commencèrent enfin et le plan de l'attaque fut monté.


	3. After

L'attaque du château de Miraz avait mal tournée : les gardes avaient été prévenus trop tôt et de nombreux Narniens étaient morts. Peter rejetait la faute sur Caspian qui n'avait pas suivit le plan pour aller tuer son oncle et celui-ci en voulait à Peter d'avoir ordonné l'attaque. Ils avaient faillit se battre mais Susan était intervenue à temps et Lucy avait mis fin à leur dispute en se précipitant pour guérir leur « Cher Petit Ami » Trompillon. Caspian était alors parti dans l'antre avec Nikabrick. Heureusement pour eux que Peter avait très peu confiance en ce nain et qu'il les avait suivi avec ses frère et sœurs. Ils étaient arrivés à temps pour empêcher Caspian de libérer la Sorcière Blanche, qui avait fait tant de mal à ce pays, et Edmund avait montré sa bravoure en détruisant la prison de glace.

Mais Susan avait sentit la peur et la colère monter en elle et elle était sortie en lançant un regard noir à Caspian et à son frère. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les hauteurs du dôme, qu'elle avait escaladé, et laissait son regard errer sur le magnifique paysage face à elle.

Caspian s'en était voulu d'avoir faillit libérer la sorcière car le regard qui lui avait lancé Susan était emplit de déception et de colère. Après qu'elle soit partie, il l'avait suivi sans bruit et l'avait vu escalader le dôme en priant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais la jeune reine était plutôt habile et il entreprit de monter lui aussi pour pouvoir s'excuser. Il en avait besoin, il devait lui die qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait.

Susan aperçut du coin de l'œil Caspian arriver jusqu'à elle. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait suivi mais elle avait aussi peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'ils restaient seuls trop longtemps. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune prince et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais répondu aux avances des jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient la cour durant son règne à Narnia et, ensuite, en rentrant en Angleterre, elle avait évité tout contact avec les garçons. Les seuls qu'elle fréquentait étaient ses frères. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir face à Caspian… et ce qu'elle ignorait lui faisait peur.

Elle sentit le regard du prince sur elle et elle s'empêcha de rougir comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

Elle essaya de ne pas tourner la tête pour le regarder mais sa surprise fut clairement décelable.

- Je suis désolé, continua-t-il, j'imagine à quel point cela à du être dur pour vous de vaincre la Sorcière Blanche et j'ai faillit la libérer. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi mais je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé.

Susan tiqua lorsqu'il mentionna sa colère… en colère contre lui ? Oui, elle l'était… mais plus maintenant… plus, maintenant qu'elle avait réfléchit.

Pensant qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, Caspian continua :

- J'étais aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse et…

Susan posa soudainement sa main sur le bras de Caspian, l'intimant à se taire.

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en souriant faiblement, je connais sa magie. Nous avons faillit perdre Edmund à cause d'elle et cela m'a fait peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le contact de sa main contre son bras lui était insoutenable mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'enlever. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Vous n'aviez pas à vous excuser, continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je… je ne vous en veux pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix d'où perçait une note d'espoir.

- Pas vraiment, sourit-elle. Si je suis en colère contre quelqu'un, c'est surtout contre mon frère et contre moi-même.

- P… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je… je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et… mon frère connaissait la magie de la sorcière. Il connaissait ses talents d'envoutement et il a, lui aussi, faillit succomber. Seul Edmund a pu faire preuve d'assez de sagesse pour la détruire.

Caspian resta sans voix. Elle ne lui en voulait pas… c'était bien trop beau pour lui. Et sa main qui était simplement posée sur son bras lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre et aucun des deux de faisait de mouvement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le touche ainsi ? Susan se sentait des plus mal à l'aise et le regard envoutant du jeune prince ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle aurait aimé mettre fin à tout ça, s'éloigner de lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa main restait collée au bras du jeune homme et elle se demandait combien de temps ils allaient rester à ses regarder comme ça.

Caspian s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Mais, soudain, la voix de Peter retentit dans la plaine :

- Susan, ou es-tu ? Susan ! Appelait-il.

Susan reprit alors ses esprits et retira sa main du bras de Caspian. Elle fit dévier ses yeux vers le bas du dôme et elle aperçu son frère qui la cherchait. Avec un regard d'excuse envers Caspian, elle reprit le même chemin qu'à la montée et descendit du dôme. Caspian la suivit, après avoir, lui aussi, repris ses esprits et ils arrivèrent presque ensembles aux cotés de Peter.

- Susan ! Ah… tu étais là haut.

Il aperçu alors Caspian derrière elle.

- Avec lui ? Ajouta-t-il avec un brin de mépris dans la voix.

Le ton de son frère la blessa mais elle n'y fit pas attention et répondit, un peu ailleurs :

- Oui… nous discutions. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Heu… ah, oui, Lucy a eu une idée et je pense qu'il faudrait que tu l'entendes.

- Très bien, allons-y, dit Susan afin d'éviter à Caspian de se prendre un nouveau regard noir de la part de son frère.

Lucy avait parlé avec son grand frère d'Aslan et elle était convaincue de pouvoir le retrouver avant la fin de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Seulement, Peter redoutait de la laisser partir seule en forêt ; alors Susan se proposa de l'accompagner et Caspian leur donna une idée qui leur fit gagner bien du temps.


	4. Lucy's thought

- Ah ah… et tu te rappelles lorsque nous devions défendre Susan contre tous ses prétendants ? demanda Edmund à son frère ainé.

- Oui, rigola Peter, il a toujours fallu que nous soyons derrière elle.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi tous les deux, s'indigna Susan, je me suis souvent débrouillée toute seule.

- Oui, bien sur, affirmèrent-ils en cœur.

Susan et ses deux frères déambulaient dans la cours intérieure du palais de Miraz, désormais palais de Caspian, en se souvenant de leurs années de règne. Susan était vêtue d'un magnifique robe bleu et blanche et mettait en valeur ses yeux et nombreux étaient les jeunes telmarins qui étaient passés à coté d'eux en la regardant. D'où l'hilarité de Peter et Edmund.

C'était le début de la mâtiné et le couronnement de Caspian était prévu dans l'après-midi, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient se promener dans la ville. Lucy arriva en trombe vers eux en riant :

- Oh, vous auriez du voir ça. Reepicheep a défié Trompillon en combat singulier parce qu'il avait ri de lui pour je ne sais quelle raison et… c'était trop drôle.

- Qui a gagné ? demanda Edmund en souriant.

- Oh, aucun des deux, Caspian les a séparé avant que ça ne deviennent dangereux. Mais c'était vraiment trop marrant. Oh, fit-elle en remarquant sa sœur, Susan, tu es belle.

La jeune fille rougit mais répondit :

- Voyons Lucy, tu es très jolie aussi.

- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis que jolie !

- Tu es jalouse Lucy ! Rigola Peter. Nous allons voir Aslan avec Edmund, à tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Peter, je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Tu n'a pas à l'être Lucy, lui répondit doucement sa sœur, quand tu auras mon âge, tu seras la plus belle.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Susan prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Sa petite sœur… qui avait retrouvé Aslan et fait preuve d'un courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Soudain, Lucy se dégagea des bras de sa grande sœur et partit en courant :

- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Edmund. A tout à l'heure, Su ! Lui cria-t-elle en souriant.

Lucy avait, en réalité, aperçu Caspian qui venait vers elles et elle voulait laisser sa sœur avoir un moment seule avec lui. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments qui étreignaient sa sœur concernant le prince et cela la rendait heureuse autant que ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait peur pour Susan, peur pour sa grande sœur qui risquait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car, au fond d'elle, Lucy savait qu'il leur faudrait un jour repartir dans leur monde. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'Aslan les autoriserait à rester mais elle savait ce qu'il leur dirait : _les meilleures choses ont une fin._ Et il leur faudrait repartir. Peut être pourraient-ils revenir à Narnia, mais combien de temps se serait-il écoulé ? Quelques jours, des mois, des années ? Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

Elle éprouvait alors une grande tristesse pour sa sœur qui allait perdre le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Elle-même savait à quel point perdre un être aimé faisait mal : son cœur s'était déchiré lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus Mr Tumnus et cela l'emplissait de chagrin pour sa sœur.

Celle-ci n'avait, au départ, pas compris pourquoi sa sœur était partie en courant avec pour prétexte d'avoir oublié de dire quelque chose à Edmund… elle savait lorsque Lucy mentait, c'était inné chez elle : elle devinait lorsque les gens lui mentaient. Mais là n'était pas la question… Susan venait d'apercevoir Caspian qui avançait vers elle en souriant et elle remercia sa petite sœur tout autant qu'elle la maudit de la laisser encore une fois seule avec lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé dans la forêt alors qu'elle se battait seule contre des soldats telmarins pour permettre à Lucy de retrouver Aslan, elle avait compris la vrai nature de ses sentiments pour le futur roi de Narnia mais elle avait toujours peur de les lui avouer… bien qu'elle ait compris ce que le jeune prince éprouvait pour elle. Mais il était temps maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers Caspian en souriant :

- Bonjour Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant gracieusement devant lui.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et fit de même :

- Bonjour ma reine.

- C'est un grand jour pour vous.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que le regard du jeune homme se fit plus sombre. Susan fronça les sourcils et le questionna du regard.

- Je… je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt pour être roi, Susan. Lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Vous pensez que nous l'étions, nous ? Il y a un an… et 1300 ans pour vous… bien sur que non ! Personne n'est prêt pour être roi… jamais, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Mais vous avez redonné sa liberté au peuple de Narnia, votre règne a marqué l'âge d'or de ce pays…

- Mais nous avons fait des erreurs, le coupe-t-elle, beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais le peuple de Narnia nous a pardonné. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non… je…

- Parce qu'il avait foi en nous. Comme il a foi en vous en ce moment et comme _nous_ avons foi en vous. Fini-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le _nous_ faisait, en réalité, référence à elle – même si elle savait que ses frères et sœur approuveraient ce qu'elle avait dit – et elle se mit à rougir en sentant le regard surpris du Prince. Son cœur s'était mit à battre encore plus fort lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit : elle avait foi en lui.

- Ah, je vous trouve tous les deux, c'est parfait, résonna la voix de Peter, tandis qu'il avançait vers eux. Su, Aslan souhaite nous parler à tous les deux et vous, Caspian, il aimerait que vous rassembliez tous les habitants dans la grande cour du château.

- Bien, répondit Caspian.

Il lança un regard à Susan et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant puis il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la cour. Susan avait un air déçu et son frère le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena là ou les attendait Aslan. C'est alors qu'il leur annonça qu'il était temps, pour eux, de quitter Narnia et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir. Peter vit sa sœur devenir livide et, dès lors, son cœur se serra et s'emplit de tristesse. Elle allait devoir lui dire au revoir, alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer son amour. Lorsque Caspian arriva dans la petite cour où Aslan, Susan et Peter marchaient, pour les informer que tout le monde était rassemblé, la jeune fille dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes mais le regard qu'elle lança a Caspian était des plus limpides : une tristesse infinie apparaissait dans ses yeux. Il ne saisit pas tout de suite ce que cela impliquait mais le baiser qu'elle lui donna avant de rejoindre son monde avec ses frères et sœur avait un goût d'adieu et il comprit alors qu'il ne la reverrait plus.


	5. Go Back To England

Vila vila… tout le monde l'attendait… le premier chapitre de ma véritable fic XD

Je tiens à préciser que j'axe sciemment ma fic sur les sentiments et les pensées des personnages… donc ça peut ne pas plaire à certains !! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez… et, bien sur, les reviews sont les bienvenues XD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Dès qu'ils avaient franchi le portail entre Narnia et leur monde, les quatre Pevensie avaient senti que rien ne serais plus comme avant. Peter et Susan ne pourraient plus revenir à Narnia alors que Lucy et Edmund était supposés pouvoir y retourner un jour. Lucy espérait intérieurement que sa grande sœur ne lui en voudrait pas de pouvoir retourner à Narnia, d'avoir peut être la possibilité de revoir Caspian. Mais Susan n'en voulait à personne, pas même à Aslan ; elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt au jeune prince et de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui. Savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus l'emplissait de tristesse et lui donnait envi d'oublier… d'oublier Caspian, d'oublier Narnia et d'oublier sa peine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à Caspian. Il hantait constamment ses nuits, ses journées mais penser à lui, lui faisait mal, énormément mal.

Peter avait compris les sentiments qui enserraient sa sœur et il essayait en vain de lui faire penser à autre chose, de lui remonter le moral. Extérieurement, Susan allait plutôt bien, leurs parents ne lui avaient jamais posé de question sur son comportement et il leur semblait que leur fille était plus adulte. Mas intérieurement, la jeune fille était complètement brisée et cela, ses frères et sœur le sentait.

Lucy l'entendait pleurer la nuit sans pouvoir rien faire, si bien qu'elle se mettait à pleurer elle aussi. Edmund grandissait de plus en plus et veillait sur sa grande sœur aussi bien que Peter l'avait fait pour lui. Mais aucunes de leurs attentions n'y faisait. Susan restait cloitrée dans sa détresse et sa peine. Elle ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait plus beaucoup, son travail à l'école en pâtissait et ses parents commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Ils interrogèrent d'abord Peter qui ne put se résoudre à leur parler de Narnia ou de quoi que se soit d'autre et affirma que sa sœur n'avait rien de spécial. Ils n'auraient surement pas compris que leur belle Susan se morfonde à cause d'un garçon d'un autre monde dans lequel elle ne pourrait plus retourner.

Quand à Susan, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus des autres. D'abord de ses amies à l'école : elle ne leur parlait presque plus, puis de ses frères et sœur. Elle s'enfermait dans une solitude qui semblait la rendre presque inhumaine.

Peter avait tenté de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison mais la jeune fille lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient alors disputés, Peter mettant en évidence ce qu'elle était en train de devenir et le fait qu'elle s'éloignait de tous ceux qu'elle aimait et Susan avait fini par éclater en sanglots, lui avouant qu'elle ne parvenait pas, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, à oublier le jeune roi de Narnia. Il avait été ému par son chagrin et s'était promis de tout faire pour que sa sœur redevienne celle qu'elle était avant et soit heureuse. Mais le seul moyen était de retourner à Narnia, mais cela leur était impossible.

Pourquoi ce monde si splendide qui leur avait tant apporté auparavant, devait maintenant être la source d'une douleur si intense?

Alors qu'Edmund aidait leur mère à préparer le dîner, Peter avait parlé avec Lucy, qu'il avait désormais appris à écouter, de leur sœur. Ils en étaient arrivé au même raisonnement : la seule façon pour Susan d'être heureuse était de retourner à Narnia… d'où le problème qui se présentait à eux.

- Il y aurait peut être un moyen…, murmura soudainement Lucy.

- Lequel ? lui demanda précipitamment Peter.

- Eh bien… Aslan a dit que vous ne pourriez pas retourner à Narnia, Susan et toi, mais…

- Oui, je sais ça Lucy, c'est bien le problème.

- Laisse-moi finir Peter ! Je disais donc… Aslan a dit que vous ne pourriez pas retourner à Narnia mais la dernière fois nous n'y somme pas retourné de notre plein grès, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, Caspian nous a appelés… mais en quoi cela nous aide-t-il, Lucy ?

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop, mais imaginons que nous y retournions par nous même. Je veux dire, que nous décidions d'y retourner… est-ce que cela ferait une différence ?

- Mais comment ? demanda Peter, désemparé, la seule façon de nous rappeler à Narnia est la corne de Susan mais …

- Non, le coupa Lucy, tu ne comprends pas ! Je voulais dire, si nous y allions sans avoir été rappelé…de notre plein grès.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui… l'armoire ! C'est une porte, un passage. Il suffit juste d'y entrer et de marcher vers le fond, il n'y a aucun besoin que quelqu'un nous rappelle… tu ne crois pas ? fit Lucy, pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Peter, si Aslan a dit que nous ne pourrions y retourner, c'était surement pour une bonne raison non ?

- Peut être était-ce seulement pour nous tester.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… peut être voulait-il voir à quel point nous tenions à Narnia, à quel point nous essaierions d'y retourner. C'est peut être vrai pour toi et Susan… mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer.

- Tu n'a peut être pas tord, nous en parlerons avec Edmund, trancha Peter, mais je ne voudrais pas donner de faux espoirs à Susan.

- Aucun risque si on ne lui dit rien pour le moment, sourit Lucy.

En quelques semaines, Peter, Edmund et Lucy avaient énormément grandis. Lucy était devenue moins naïve et son don pour deviner les sentiments des autres était à son apogée. Peter, quand à lui, avait appris à écouter ses cadets : Edmund n'avait-il pas été sacré Roi Edmund le Juste ? Et Lucy n'avait-elle pas fait ses preuves ? Il était désormais plus ouvert et prenait plus rarement de décisions sans en référer au moins à Edmund. Celui-ci avait aussi beaucoup murit en voyant sa grande sœur si pleine de désespoir et il n'était plus le petit garçon qui avait succombé à la sorcière blanche par cupidité.

Le soir venu, Peter et Lucy firent part à Edmund de leur idée.

- Ça peut marcher, en effet, mais encore faudrait-il savoir si le professeur Kirke possède encore cette armoire, avait dit Edmund.

- On pourrait peut être lui écrire pour le lui demander ? proposa Lucy.

- Non, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'y aller, et d'essayer ! Trancha Peter.

- Mais si on fait ça, Susan se doutera de quelque chose et…

- Sauf si on lui dit juste qu'on voudrait aller rendre visite à note vieux professeur, Lucy, proposa Edmund.

- Elle n'est pas bête vous savez, s'indigna Lucy, elle est peut être triste, mais elle n'est pas idiote.

- Alors nous devrons nous montrer convainquant, dit Peter, et nous devrons demander aux parents, de toute façon.

Le lendemain matin, Peter expliqua à ses parents à quel point Edmund Lucy et lui aimerait revoir le professeur Kirke qui les avait hébergés pendant les bombardements de Londres. Il utilisa toute la ruse dont il était capable, aidé par la naïveté feinte de Lucy, pour parvenir à arracher un « d'accord » de ses parents. D'un commun accord, ce fut Lucy qui se chargea d'avertir Susan qu'ils contaient rendre visite au professeur Kirke. Elle rentra dans leur chambre en souriant et en l'informant que leurs parents étaient d'accord. Susan ne se douta de rien, ayant peut être oublié l'armoire qui les avait amené à Narnia la première fois, et accepta de les accompagner avec un engouement modéré.

Après avoir rapidement fait leurs affaires, ils prirent le train le lendemain dans la matinée et arrivèrent chez le professeur en début d'après midi. Peter et Lucy ne cessaient de lancer des coups d'œil à Susan pour voir sa réaction mais celle-ci suivait lentement ses frères et sœur jusqu'à la grande maison. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Mrs. Macready leur ouvrit. Elle fut d'abord surprise de les voir devant chez elle, puis elle leur sourit et les invita à entrer.

Elle s'était habitué à ces enfants durant les quelques temps qu'ils avaient passés dans cette maison. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait bien plus d'ambiance lorsqu'ils étaient là que lorsqu'ils étaient absents.

- Le professeur Kirke est occupé pour le moment… si c'est lui que vous venez voir, les informa-t-elle.

- Pouvons-nous faire un tour dans la maison en attendant ? demanda Lucy avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, mais pas de bruit, les avertir Mrs. Macready avec un imperceptible sourire.

- Oh, merci ! répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Et elle s'élança dans les escaliers, suivie d'Edmund et de Peter. Mais Susan ne les avait pas suivit. Peter s'arrêta soudainement et regarda sa sœur en bas des escaliers.

- Et bien, Susan, tu ne viens pas, lui demanda-t-il en souriant, cette maison ne te rappelle-t-elle pas de bons souvenirs ?

- Si, mais…

- Alors, viens, la coupa Lucy.

Et Susan monta les escaliers avec eux. Lucy se rappelait exactement ou était la pièce qui contenait l'armoire et elle s'y rendit directement, suivie de ses frères et sœur.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa petite sœur ouvrit la porte de la pièce, le cœur de Susan se serra. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Mais Peter et Edmund de firent aucun commentaires et suivirent Lucy dans la chambre. Susan resta sur le pas de la porte, regardant sa sœur ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à cause de laquelle elle souffrait tant.

- Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Eh bien, Susan, viens, répondit Lucy, comme si rien n'allait de travers.

- Mais, Peter… tu sais bien que…

- Viens Susan, la coupa Peter en tendant sa main vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci, comme envoutée, ferma la chambre et avança vers son frère. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Pourquoi voulaient-ils retourner dans cette armoire alors qu'Aslan leur avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient y retourner ? Pourquoi lui donner tant d'espoir pour ensuite, les voir détruits ? Elle s'arrêta en face de l'armoire et jeta un regard à ses frères et sœur. Ils attendaient tous un geste de sa part, ils la regardaient mais elle ne put se décider à entrer dans l'armoire. Tout cela paraissait si réel, et pourtant si irréel.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à ses frères et sœur.

- Nous voulons que tu sois heureuse Susan, lui répondit Peter avec un doux sourire.

- Et la seule manière que tu le sois et d'entrer dans cette armoire, renchérit Lucy.

- Mais vous savez bien ce qu'Aslan a dit, protesta Susan, vous le savez, alors pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?

- Parce que, si nous ne tentons rien, tu va te détruire Susan, retentit la voix mure d'Edmund.

Susan lui lança un regard surpris et prit la main que Peter lui tendait à nouveau. Et ensemble, ils franchirent la porte de l'armoire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup et les quatre Pevensie se retournèrent en sursautant.

- Eh bien mes enfants, gronda la voix grave du professeur Kirke, vous contiez partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Les quatre frères et sœurs se regardèrent un instant, surpris par l'apparition soudaine du vieil homme.

- Nous… nous pouvons partir ? demanda Lucy

- Bien entendu, vous le pouvez, si vous le décidez.

- Mais Aslan a dit…

- Aslan… Aslan, oubliez un peu ce vieux Lion, sourit le vieux professeur, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir à Narnia.

- Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda Lucy avec un grand sourire.

- Il m'a parlé en rêve oui. Et je dois vous avertir, mes enfants, si vous décidez de partir aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez plus revenir ici.

Cet état de fait leur fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ils y avaient pensé, bien entendu, mais inconsciemment peut être. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement pensé que retourner à Narnia revenait à quitter leur monde, leur pays, leur famille.

Lucy fut la plus affectée : elle fondit en larmes et Peter la prit contre elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos parents, fit la voix douce de Susan.

Cette phrase fit reprendre ses esprits à Lucy, qui se dégagea des bras de Peter et alla se planter devant sa grande sœur.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas Susan. Mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser te morfondre comme tu le fait depuis notre retour.

Lucy avait un ton sans répliques et Susan ne se hasarda pas à lui répondre, si bien qu'elle continua :

- Nous avons fait un choix Peter, Edmund et moi, c'est à toi de faire le tiens.

- Je…, essaya Susan.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous Susan, nous serons heureux là ou tu le seras, lui dit Edmund avec un doux sourire.

Susan lui sourit en retour et regarda Peter et Lucy. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle tourna son regard vers le vieux professeur et lui sourit :

- Vous pourrez leur dire que nous allons bien ? Que nous sommes heureux ?

- Bien entendu, ma chère Susan, répondit le professeur Kirke.

Susan sourit, son cœur semblait tout à tout coup plus léger. Elle prit la main de sa petite sœur et celle de Peter, tandis qu'Edmund attrapait la main de Lucy et ils franchirent enfin l'armoire. Ils durent trouver leur chemin à travers les manteaux de fourrures et finirent par tomber la tête la première dans l'herbe verte.

Ils étaient de retour.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre très bientôt… c'est promis !!

Bisoux, Hell.


	6. In Narnia

New chapter… deux jours d'attente, ça va ? XD

En espérant que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Suite au couronnement du jeune roi Caspian, le pays de Narnia devint plus prospère que jamais. Peut être pas autant que durant l'âge d'or de Narnia, car de nombreux conflits préexistaient entre les Narniens et les Telmarins, mais Caspian tentait de résoudre toutes les querelles avec douceur, justice et fermeté. Nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient que le jeune roi était l'héritier des rois et des reines d'antan. Mais malgré ce succès, le jeune roi ne pouvait chasser la douleur de son cœur.

Depuis près de trois mois, il avait tenté d'oublier son amour pour la reine Susan mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Son conseiller, le professeur Cornelius, lui avait conseillé de choisir une reine parmi les jeunes nobles telmarines mais Caspian avait d'autres soucis et ne voulait pas penser à se marier pour le moment. Néanmoins, beaucoup de noble familles telmarines attendaient avec impatience que le roi se choisissent une épouse et nombreux étaient les pères qui envoyaient leurs filles à la cour en leur demandant d'essayer de séduire le roi. Parmi elles, se trouvait la belle Adria, fille d'un riche et digne seigneur telmarin qui n'avait pas accepté la dictature indirecte du roi Miraz. Il avait été heureux que Caspian devienne roi, peut être inconsciemment parce qu'il avait été proche de son père et qu'il espérait être récompensé. Depuis des mois, la jeune Adria écoutait son père lui promettre le royaume de Narnia et la gloire si elle devenait reine. Elle s'était alors rapprochée de Caspian, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles, et il lui semblait que son charme faisait de l'effet au jeune roi. En réalité, elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Caspian, mais peut être aussi par ambition, elle se voyait bien reine de Narnia à ses cotés. Mais Adria n'ignorait pas les sentiments que le roi avait éprouvé pour la reine Susan : tout le monde avait pu voir leur baiser avant qu'elle et ses frères et sœur ne repartent chez eux, et elle devait avouer que la reine Susan la Douce était bien plus belle que toutes les femmes de ce pays. Cela la rendait jalouse mais elle espérait que Caspian l'oublierait rapidement puisque, comme tout le monde l'avait entendu, elle ne pourrait plus revenir à Narnia.

Caspian, lui, savait qu'il était la cible de nombreuses jeunes filles et cela le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne parvenait pas à oublier Susan alors qu'il le devrait. Il essayait d'éviter au maximum les endroits du château fréquentés et passait beaucoup de temps avec son ancien professeur, les centaures, Reepicheep ou Trompillon. Celui-ci comprenait la douleur du roi, car il lui avait été difficile de voir partir la jeune Lucy et, de temps en temps, ils restaient ensembles sans parler, juste à écouter la mélodie de Narnia en se souvenant des moments passés avec les êtres aimés.

Lorsque Glenstorm arriva au galop vers lui, il était précisément en train de repenser à Susan, Trompillon à ses cotés.

- Votre Majesté ! Gronda la voix grave du centaure, les aigles nous ont rapporté que des visiteurs se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Des visiteurs ? demanda Caspian, curieux, qui cela peut-il être ?

- Je n'en sais rien votre Majesté, mais ils seraient accompagnés par certains de mes soldats.

- Accompagnés ? Vous voulez dire… que vos soldats les escortent ?

- Non, votre Majesté, répondit Glenstorm, mes soldats leurs servent en quelque sorte de monture.

- De monture ? S'étonna Caspian, des centaures se laissant monté par des humains ? Il n'y a que…

Et soudain, une pensée germa dans son esprit. Etait-il possible qu'ils… Non, bien sur que non, Aslan l'avait dit, ils ne reviendraient que lorsque Narnia auraient besoin d'eux. Mais alors, qui était ces visiteurs montant des centaures ?

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

A peine étaient-ils arrivés de l'autre coté de l'armoire que Lucy s'élança dans l'herbe en riant. Edmund et Peter la rejoignirent rapidement mais Susan ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ces arbres, ce lampadaire, le chemin… tout lui rappelait Narnia… mais ils _étaient de retour_ à Narnia. Comment cela était-il possible ? Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort… elle allait pouvoir revoir Caspian, lui parler, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser !

Mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis leur départ ? Quelques jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? Peut être était-il mort ? Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur mais elle reprit ses esprits et rejoignit ses frères et sœur en courant. Ils empruntèrent le chemin qu'ils avaient pris la première fois et débouchèrent sur un petit village de faunes. Les créatures mis homme mis chèvres furent surpris en apercevant quatre enfants habillés étrangement arriver ainsi dans leur village.

Lucy était émerveillée. Ainsi les faunes vivaient désormais en société et non plus terrés dans la roche, le règne de Caspian avait fait du bien à ce pays visiblement. Celui qui semblait être le chef du village s'avança vers eux :

- Qui êtes-vous, étrangers ? leur demanda-t-il poliment.

Peter pris la parole mais se présenta simplement :

- Je suis Peter, voici Susan, Edmund et Lucy. Nous voudrions rejoindre le château du roi Caspian X.

Le faune acquiesça. Caspian n'était donc pas mort, c'était bon signe. Puis, se souvenant du but de leur retour à Narnia, Peter demanda :

- S'il vous plait… combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis le couronnement du roi Caspian X ?

- Oh, cela fait bien trois mois maintenant.

Le cœur de Susan se desserra, elle pourrait donc le revoir. Cette nouvelle lui redonna le sourire qui avait tant manqué à ses frères et sœur et elle les enlaça tour à tour en les remerciant. Peter sourit, heureux d'avoir redonné vit à sa sœur.

Les faunes, eux, paraissaient désemparés. Qui étaient ces enfants qui portaient les mêmes noms que les rois et reines de jadis et qui étaient si heureux d'apprendre que seulement trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le couronnement du grand roi ?

- Oh, mais, c'est vous ? fit soudain une voix que tous reconnurent.

- Chasseur de Truffe ! s'écria Lucy en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqué !

- Vous aussi, chère enfant. Mais je crois que plus d'une personne seront heureuses de vous revoir, sourit-il en regardant tour à tour Susan et Lucy.

- Oh, mon cher Trompillon, et Reepicheep… comme j'ai hâte de les revoir.

- Mais vous êtes bien loin du château, vos Majestés, les informa le blaireau.

- Vos Majestés ? S'étonna le faune.

- Bien sur ! Qui pensiez vous qu'ils étaient ? Ce sont les rois et reine d'autrefois : Le Haut roi Peter le Magnifique, la reine Susan la Douce, le roi Edmund le Juste et la reine Lucy la Vaillante.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, vos Majestés, s'excusa le faune en s'inclinant maladroitement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Lucy, mais savez-vous comment nous pourrions nous rendre le plus vite possible au château ?

- Je crois que nous pouvons vous y aider, Majesté, dit une voix grave, semblable à celle de Glenstorm que Peter n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques semaines.

- Vous pourriez ? demanda Peter en s'inclinant légèrement devant le centaure.

- Bien entendu, Majesté, trois de mes compagnons et moi-même pouvons vous servir de monture pour parcourir la distance qui nous sépare du palais.

- Vous feriez ça ? demanda Edmund, plein de gratitude.

- Oui, Majesté, s'inclina le centaure.

Nos quatre rois et reines montèrent alors sur les centaures et partirent en direction du château. Il leur fallut trois jours de chevauchée pour arriver en vue de Beruna, les quatre frères et sœur ayant insistés auprès des centaures pour se reposer un minimum.

- Nous y serons demain, les informa le centaure, les aigles ont du prévenir le roi de notre arrivée.

- C'est une bonne chose, murmura Peter, au moins il saura que nous sommes des amis.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'écria Lucy, plein d'excitation.

Susan resta silencieuse. Elle repensait à Caspian. Le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait le revoir lui permettait de penser à lui sans souffrir. Mais, peut être l'avait-il oublié ? Peut être était-il marié, depuis ?

Edmund ayant senti la détresse de sa sœur, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

- Ne t'en fait pas Su, tout va bien se passer ! Caspian ne peut pas t'avoir oublié !

Susan lui sourit et ils s'endormirent à la lueur du feu et de la lune.

Le lendemain matin les centaures reprirent leur course, montés par les enfants Pevensie, et arrivèrent en vu du château au bout de trois heures.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

De son coté, Caspian attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des étrangers qui montaient des centaures. Au fond de lui, il espérait… il espérait que ce soient eux… mais il savait qu'il devrait se défaire de cet espoir avant d'être déçu.

Il se tenait sur le haut des remparts du château, la jeune Adria à ses cotés. Il devait admettre qu'elle était belle, très belle même, mais surement pas autant que Susan. Peut être parviendrait-il à l'aimer si il arrivait à oublier Susan. Mais, pour le moment, son cœur était toujours déchiré par l'espoir de la revoir. La jeune femme ne cessait de le regardait, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise et il fut soulagé lorsque Glenstorm arriva pour lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente des visiteurs.

- Quels visiteurs, monseigneur ? lui demanda alors Adria.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Caspian.

Il avait baissé les yeux vers elle et la jeune femme se sentit fondre sous ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Mais le roi détourna le regard et suivit Glenstorm à travers le château jusqu'à la grande cours intérieure ou avait eu lieu une terrible bataille quelques mois auparavant. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que quatre centaures passaient la herse, montés par des humains vêtus étrangement. Caspian ne les reconnu pas tout de suite mais lorsque le premier des humains descendit, il reconnu les cheveux blonds et le regard du Haut Roi Peter.

Une vague de bonheur le submergea. Si Peter était ici, cela voulait dire que Susan aussi. Il reconnu alors les quatre étrangers : Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy. Son regard s'attarda sur Susan : même habillée de vêtements qu'il ne connaissait pas, la jeune fille était toujours aussi belle et gracieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… elle était là, devant lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas partie en lui affirmant de ne jamais pourvoir revenir.

Susan, elle, était comme dans un rêve. Depuis son départ de Narnia, des semaines plus tôt, elle avait rêvé de ce moment, tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Et maintenant, il se tenait devant elle, l'invitant inconsciemment à se jeter dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La distance entre eux n'était pas très grande, mais elle courut vers Caspian, sous les regards attendris de ses frères et sœur, et se jeta dans ses bras. Celui-ci, se remettant de sa surprise, l'enlaça avec plus de fermeté et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, sentant le parfum de chacun et espérant que rien de troublerait ce moment.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, murmura Susan de sorte que lui seul ne puisse l'entendre.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui répondit-il en la serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Le vouvoiement qu'ils avaient coutume d'utiliser lorsqu'ils se parlaient s'était instinctivement envolé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils se séparèrent finalement avec regret et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le cœur de Susan se mit à battre de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses beaux yeux noirs et Caspian ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux bleus. Attiré par une soudaine force invisible, il passa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Susan se sentit fondre sous son baiser, elle entoura ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Caspian resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, comme si elle allait disparaitre et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque.

Adria, quant à elle, sentit son cœur se briser. Elle avait suivit le roi jusqu'à la cour intérieure et avait vu cette fille se jeter dans ses bras. Et elle avait comprit : ainsi, la reine Susan était revenue et Caspian l'aimait toujours. Une profonde tristesse, mais aussi une grande colère envers la jeune reine s'insinua en elle et elle partit en courant dans ses quartiers. Mais ni Caspian ni Susan ne remarquèrent la jeune femme… seule Lucy avait pu lire la haine dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait regardé sa sœur, et cela lui avait fait peur.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la douleur et à la peur, mais bien à la joie et aux retrouvailles.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? XD Vive les reviews !!

Juste pour info… le prénom d'Adria est emprunté à Stargate… je trouvais que ça rendait bien dans Narnia !!

Vila, bisoux. Hell.


	7. Reunion and Memories

My, my, my… sorry, really sorry !! J'avais dit deux jours… ça fait trois !! Mais j'ai trop du mal à écrire le dernier chapitre, c'est énervant !! Enfin, voici la suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira… faut que j'aille voir le film une troisième fois pour me remettre en conditions XD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent bien joyeuses. Peter et Edmund félicitèrent Caspian pour la beauté de son royaume et l'allégresse de ses habitants et Lucy lui sauta au cou en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir. Caspian lui sourit et souhaita la bienvenue aux quatre rois et reine en leur avouant qu'il était vraiment heureux de les savoir à Narnia. Lucy retrouva alors Trompillon et Reepicheep, qu'elle prit tous les deux dans ses bras et Peter s'inclina devant Glenstorm tout en remerciant les centaures qui les avaient amenés au château. Susan et Caspian ne se quittaient plus, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Peter fut heureux de voir sa sœur sourire à nouveau.

Une voix grave retentit soudain entre les murs du château :

- Que de joyeuses retrouvailles !

- Aslan, s'écria Lucy en s'élançant vers lui et en lui sautant au cou, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, chère Lucy, moi aussi, répondit Aslan en souriant.

Peter, Susan, Edmund et Caspian s'inclinèrent profondément devant le grand lion et attendirent son verdict.

- Ainsi, vous avez décidé de revenir, mes enfants, continua-t-il. C'est un choix auquel vous avez réfléchit, j'espère ?

Les quatre frères et sœurs se regardèrent un instant et acquiescèrent.

- Bien… Digory vous a donc prévenu… mais pourquoi vos cœurs sont-ils toujours emplis de tristesse ?

Susan baissa les yeux et sentit le regard interrogateur de Caspian.

- Nos parents, répondit-elle, nous les avons abandonné et…

- Et ils nous manquent, continua Lucy.

- Même si nous avons choisit de revenir à Narnia, reprit Peter, nous ne pourrons oublier notre monde et notre famille.

- Je vois, fit la voix grave d'Aslan, peut être avez-vous prit cette décision un peu trop précipitamment, finalement. Ou peut être, était-ce le besoin de voir votre sœur heureuse qui a motivé votre geste ? dit Aslan en lançant un regard affectueux à Susan et Caspian.

- Oui…, répondit Lucy, nous ne pouvions la laisser être si triste chez nous.

Caspian baissa les yeux vers Susan et la regarda avec inquiétude. Avait-elle autant souffert que lui lorsqu'elle était partie ? Visiblement, c'était le cas. Et il espérait qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Susan lui répondit en lui souriant tendrement et serra sa main dans la sienne. Maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, même les souvenirs de ses parents ne pourraient la rendre triste. Mais la vision de sa mère en pleurs devant une photo de ses enfants et de son père la tenant dans ses bras, lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Caspian ne comprit pas pourquoi elle pleurait soudainement mais il aperçu le regard de la reine Lucy aussi triste que celui de Susan.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, puis regardèrent tour à tour leurs frères et ils comprirent alors que, plus jamais, ils ne reverraient leurs parents. Malgré la joie d'avoir retrouvé Caspian et de pouvoir être avec lui, Susan ressentit à nouveau une grande tristesse à la pensée de ses parents morts d'inquiétudes pour eux.

Caspian était désemparé. Elle avait tout quitté, son monde, ses parents, pour lui. Avait-il le droit de lui demander ça ? Non… et le bonheur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux bleus s'était transformé en tristesse.

- Susan, je…

Susan se retourna vers lui et posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence.

- Caspian, j'ai fait mon choix, nous l'avons tous fait, dit-elle en regardant ses frères et sœur, et je ne le regrette pas.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Seulement, continua-t-elle, j'ai… nous avons besoin de temps pour nous faire à l'idée que nous ne reverrons plus nos parents.

Caspian lui sourit en retour, heureux qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien, et l'enlaça doucement.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Bien, reprit Aslan, de sa voix grave, il est temps.

- Vous… vous partez ? demanda Caspian, désarçonné par la phrase du grand lion, en regardant tour à tour les quatre Pevensie.

- Si sa Majesté nous le permet, commença Peter, nous aimerions rester.

- Vous serez les bienvenus ici, aussi longtemps que vous resterez, sourit Caspian en lançant un regard interrogateur à Aslan.

Le grand lion acquiesça et prit le chemin de la grande salle du trône. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan et Caspian le suivirent et, une fois à l'intérieur du palais, Caspian donna des ordres pour que l'on prépare quatre chambres pour ses invités.

Les quatre frères et sœurs semblaient éreintés et aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Ils remercièrent simplement Caspian du regard mais l'on sentait qu'une profonde nostalgie les oppressait. Lucy finit par demander, un peu confuse, si elle pouvait aller se reposer dans sa chambre et Edmund fit de même. Susan et Peter restèrent avec Caspian, installés dans un grand salon. Susan était blottie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et Peter les regardait en souriant.

- Je devrais peut être aller voir si Lucy va bien, proposa soudain Susan.

- Non, laisse, répondit Peter en regardant Caspian, j'y vais.

- Non, Peter, laisse moi y aller… je suis sa sœur, sourit-elle.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Caspian et se leva pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Lucy, une magnifique chambre dans les tons de verts avec des tableaux de paysages de Narnia, des meubles sculptés en bois clair et un grand lit à baldaquin. La cadette des enfants Pevensie était couchée sur son lit, tournant le dos à la porte et Susan perçut des tremblements dans son corps. Elle pleurait.

Fermant lentement la porte, Susan s'approcha du lit de sa sœur et s'assit à coté d'elle. Lucy se retourna et, lorsqu'elle aperçut sa sœur, se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et un profond désespoir emplissait ses yeux. Susan la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put, caressant calmement ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller, Lucy, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour sa sœur car elle sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à lui venir.

- Susan… gémit Lucy, je suis heureuse… je suis heureuse d'être revenue. Et pourtant…

- Je sais Lucy… moi aussi, sourit tristement Susan.

- Tu pense qu'on arrivera à oublier ? demanda Lucy dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua sa sœur, je ne pense pas. Ce sont nos parents.

- Mais ça fait si mal…

Lucy se blottit encore plus fort dans les bras de sa grande sœur et laissa ses larmes couler à flot. L'ainée des deux sœurs s'abandonna à son tour aux larmes et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lucy. Elles pleurèrent ensemble quelques instant et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Edmund, Peter et Caspian. Ce dernier ne put pas faire un geste tant la détresse des deux sœurs l'émut mais Peter et Edmund se précipitèrent sur leurs sœurs et les enlacèrent à leur tour. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, se remémorant en silence des souvenirs de leurs parents, et ils pleurèrent.

Caspian s'éloigna, un peu déstabilisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer mais Lucy, après s'être doucement dégagée des bras de ses frères et sœur, l'appela :

- Caspian ! Ne vous sentez pas coupable.

Caspian se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Vous êtes tous si malheureux par ma faute.

- Caspian, murmura Susan.

Elle se leva du lit alla se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça en retour mais moins fort, comme s'il n'osait pas la tenir.

- Caspian, continua-t-elle, je t'ai dit que nous ne regrettions rien.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il répondit légèrement à son baiser.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec toi, finit-elle après s'être séparée de lui, nous le sommes tous.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui prit la main. Caspian la regarda tendrement et lui sourit. Dès lors, Lucy sécha ses larmes et proposa d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Peter et Edmund sourirent à leur petite sœur : elle était redevenue la Lucy qu'ils connaissaient tous et, même si la tristesse était toujours visible dans ses yeux, elle ferait tout pour ne pas la montrer.

- Il fait nuit Lu, protesta Susan, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Le voyage a été long.

Edmund et Peter se regardèrent à nouveau : décidément… leur Susan était également de retour, aussi mère poule qu'avant et cela les fit sourire.

- Susan a raison Lu, nous devrions aller nous coucher, approuva Peter.

Lucy fit semblant de bouder mais elle finit par entendre raison et souhaita bonne nuit à ses frères et sœur et à Caspian. Peter et Edmund regagnèrent leur chambre en jetant un coup d'œil amusé aux deux tourtereaux. Caspian raccompagna Susan jusqu'à sa chambre sans un mot ; une fois devant la porte, la jeune fille l'invita à entrer mais il hésita :

- Je ne devrais pas…

- Voyons, je suis une reine de Narnia, souviens-toi, sourit Susan.

Caspian s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Susan passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux bruns et approfondit leur baiser. Une vague de bonheur les submergea tout les deux tandis qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Caspian comprit enfin qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Ils se séparèrent avec regret et Susan rentra dans sa chambre, non sans lui avoir murmuré un doux « bonne nuit » à l'oreille.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Susan sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait cessé de penser à ses parents et à la tristesse qui l'avait traversé quand elle avait vu sa sœur en larmes. Durant ces quelques minutes devant la porte de sa chambre, elle s'était sentie revivre, comme si les semaines qui avaient suivies leur départ de Narnia l'avaient tué. Etre dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et la chaleur de son corps contre elle… toutes ces petites sensations lui avaient redonné la joie de vivre.

Essayant de ne plus penser à Caspian, elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était presque semblable à celle de Lucy : dans les tons de bleus (Caspian avait du la choisir spécialement pour elle), elle comportait un lit à baldaquin qui avait l'air bien confortable, une magnifique armoire en bois de sapin et des meubles en bois clairs, sculptés comme ceux de la chambre de Lucy. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et y découvrit toute une garde robe digne d'une reine : de magnifiques robes y étaient suspendues, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Elle remarqua que celle qu'elle portait le jour de leur départ y était aussi : une robe dans les tons de bleu et de blanc qui faisait si bien ressortir ses yeux. Elle continua à fouiller et dénicha une robe de nuit en satin beige. La jeune fille se débarrassa des vêtements qu'elle portait, ceux qu'elle avait depuis leur arrivé à Narnia, et passa la robe. Elle plia ses vêtements anglais et les rangea dans un tiroir en se promettant de ne jamais les jeter. Puis, son regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur la coiffeuse : son arc ! Et son carquois ! Elle se précipita et prit son arc dans ses mains. Elle aimait la sensation du bois entre ses doigts et le bruit de la corde quand elle lâchait une flèche.

Sentant le sommeil lui pesait, elle reposa son arme à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé et alla se coucher. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le lit était vraiment confortable et les draps si doux. Susan se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et s'endormit rapidement, rêvant des bras de Caspian.

Dans la nuit, elle fut réveillée par le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle se redressa doucement, tentant de deviner qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le noir. Elle entendit alors la voix de sa petite sœur :

- Su… je peut dormir avec toi ?

Susan sourit et rougit dans le noir. Elle avait inconsciemment espérée que ce soit Caspian qui vienne la réveiller… mais, finalement, il valait mieux que ce soit Lucy !

- Bien sur Lucy, viens !

Lucy s'installa dans le lit de sa sœur et se blottit contre elle. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux et la servante qui vint les réveiller le matin suivant n'eut pas le cœur à les tirer de leur sommeil. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre de Susan et alla prévenir les rois que les deux reines avaient besoin de se reposer.

Peter et Edmund ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Susan pour la réveiller. Mais quand ils la virent endormie, Lucy dans ses bras, ils sourirent tendrement.

- Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, se plaignit Edmund en riant.

Caspian les rejoint et fut troublé par l'air fragile et délicat qu'affichait Susan quand elle dormait. Lucy se réveilla doucement et, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut trois paires d'yeux qui la regardaient, attendries. Elle comprit soudain ou elle était et se dépêcha de réveiller Susan. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, râlant après sa sœur, et aperçut à son tour trois visages qui les observaient. Elle rougit devant le regard attendri de Caspian mais reprit rapidement son sérieux :

- Dites… nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de foires ! s'indigna-t-elle en souriant.

Peter et Edmund éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais vous étiez trop mignonnes toutes les deux, s'excusa Peter avec ironie.

Lucy éclata de rire à son tour et toute la chambre fut vite remplie du rire de nos cinq jeunes gens. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement joyeuse.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu… comme d'hab, la suite le plus rapidement possible XD

Bisoux, Hell.


	8. A Happy Day

Ah ah… deux jours ca va ? XD Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas remercié (en public XD) tous ceux et celles (plus celles que ceux d'ailleurs) qui me laissent des reviews et me motivent pour continuer!! C'est vraiment jouissif... merci beaucoup à tous!!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuné, Lucy et Susan rejoignirent leurs frères dans la salle du Conseil. Ils tentaient d'aider Caspain à résoudre des problèmes mineurs entre les Telmarins et les Narniens. En effet, de nombreux Telmarins ne s'étaient pas encore fait à l'idée de devoir vivre en harmonie avec des créatures aussi étranges que des centaures ou des souris qui parlent. Et les Narniens avaient beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement avec le mépris apparent dont faisaient preuve certains humains. Aussi, plusieurs querelles avaient vu le jour dans les provinces et même au sein du château, et Caspian avait assez de mal à tout régler sans qu'il n'y ait de catastrophes. Peter et Edmund avaient donc proposé de l'aider et il était prévu qu'ils partent, chacun accompagné par quelques centaures, vers les villages qui avaient besoin d'un juge impartial. Edmund avait ses méthodes et Peter les siennes, et cela avait très bien réussi a Narnia lorsqu'ils régnaient. Susan et Lucy n'intervinrent donc pas dans discussion, les laissant régler les problèmes à leur manière.

Caspian se retourna à l'entrée des deux sœurs et sourit à Susan. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour mais ne dit rien.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille se promener dehors ? demanda Lucy avec un grand sourire, il fait un temps magnifique.

- Lucy, protesta Peter, tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en train de travailler. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages.

- Mais… essaya Lucy en tentant de passer outre l'insulte flagrante que lui avait lancé Peter.

- La reine Lucy a raison, dit soudain Caspian en souriant, nous devrions profiter de ce temps splendide. En cette saison, c'est rare qu'il reste aussi beau.

- Très bien, céda Peter, nous réglerons tout ça plus tard.

Caspian acquiesça et nos cinq jeunes gens sortirent de la salle du Conseil.

- Ahhhh, c'est vrai qu'il fait beau, soupira Edmund, j'aimerai bien m'entrainer à l'épée.

Il se tourna vers Peter avec un grand sourire :

- Tu ne voudrais pas t'entrainer avec moi ? Ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux, proposa-t-il.

- Si tu veux Ed, allons-y.

Les deux frères partirent alors vers leurs chambres respectives pour aller chercher leurs épées et se rendirent au terrain d'entrainement. Lucy se retrouva donc seule avec sa sœur et Caspian. Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt se situant aux alentours de la ville.

- Tu n'y penses pas Lucy, gronda la voix de Susan, ça peut être dangereux.

- Si sa Majesté le permet, je peux lui servir de garde du corps, fit soudain une petite voix.

- Oh, Reepicheep, j'en serais ravie, sourit Lucy. Tu vois Su, il n'y a aucun problème, je suis en sécurité, finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Caspian.

Celui-ci acquiesça et rassura Susan sur le fait que la souris était tout à fait capable de protéger sa sœur. Lucy le remercia du regard et s'éloigna en sautillant, Reepicheep à ses cotés. Lorsqu'elle passa près des jardins, elle croisa la jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçut lorsqu'elle et ses frères et sœur étaient arrivé au château : celle qui avait semblé si triste et, en même temps, si haineuse à la vue de Susan dans les bras de Caspian. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et la jeune femme lui sourit, mais Lucy continua sa route, priant pour que Susan et Caspian puissent passer quelques temps ensembles.

Lorsque Lucy fut partie, Susan et Caspian se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. La jeune fille avait compris le manège de sa sœur et n'avait pas insisté quand la souris avait proposé d'accompagné Lucy, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec Caspian. Depuis trop longtemps, elle avait rêvé de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle avait du mal à le croire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma reine ? demanda Caspian, en fronçant les sourcils devant le visage soucieux de celle qu'il aimait.

Susan leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Cette fois, c'était bien réel : il était devant elle.

- Non, tout va bien, lui murmura-t-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Caspian fut légèrement surpris mais se reprit rapidement et l'embrassa en retour. Il enlaça Susan et approfondit leur baiser. Ils donnèrent libre cour à leur passion et leur amour et se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime, murmura Caspian en se noyant dans les yeux bleus de Susan.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Caspian sourit de la voir rougir et l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Susan rougit encore plus. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir de tels compliments. Ses frères et sa sœur ne lui en faisaient que très rarement, ne faisant que se moquer de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les jeunes garçons. Et cette robe lui rappelait leur départ de Narnia, ce jour ou elle avait embrassé Caspian devant presque tous les habitants de Narnia.

Elle lui sourit timidement et se blottit dans ses bras. Le jeune roi resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux bruns. Soudain, son regard se figea sur une tierce personne qui semblait les observer depuis quelques instants et il se détacha doucement de Susan. Celle-ci, ne comprenant pas, se retourna pour voir quelle était la cause du trouble de Caspian. Elle vit alors une charmante jeune femme, habillée d'une magnifique robe verte, qui s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

- Vos Majestés, prononça-t-elle de sa voix claire.

- Ah, Adria, dit Caspian avec une note d'embarras dans la voix, heu… Susan, je te présente Adria. Elle est la fille d'un des hommes qui étaient contre mon oncle. Adria, voici la reine Susan.

- C'est un honneur, Majesté, s'inclina Adria.

Susan inclina simplement la tête mais de dit rien. Elle était légèrement troublée par la présence de la jeune femme. Visiblement Caspian semblait la connaître et elle sentit une pointe de jalousie naitre en elle envers cette Adria. Elle se claqua mentalement… comme si Caspian n'avait fait que penser à elle durant ces trois mois. Bien sur qu'il avait du essayer de l'oublier, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir, bien sur qu'il avait du rencontrer d'autres femmes et envisager de se marier. Il était roi après tout, il se devait d'avoir un héritier.

Caspian avait senti le trouble de la jeune reine et il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais Trompillon arriva soudainement en courant.

- Mon roi, s'écria-t-il, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger – il jeta un coup d'œil désolé à Susan - mais votre présence est requise dans la salle du Conseil.

Caspian acquiesça, lança un regard navré à Susan et suivit rapidement le nain à travers les couloirs du château.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, n'osant pas lever les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Susan était toujours aussi troublée et n'osait même pas bouger. Adria, quant à elle, était bouillante de colère et d'indignation. Le roi ne l'avait présenté qu'en tant que « la fille d'un des hommes qui avaient soutenus son père », rien d'autre. Alors que son père lui avait assuré que le roi tomberait littéralement amoureux d'elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il en aimait une autre et ce, même en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Elle éprouvait de la jalousie pour cette Susan qui lui avait volé l'homme qu'elle aimait… mais elle l'enviait en même temps. Elle enviait leur amour qui avait su résister à la distance et à l'idée même de ne plus jamais se revoir.

- Vous l'aimez ? Finit-elle par demander à l'ancienne reine de Narnia avec une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Susan leva doucement les yeux vers elle et hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux noir l'empêchèrent de prononcer un mot tant elle avait peur de provoquer sa colère.

- Je vois.

De loin, Edmund avait assisté à ce face à face entre sa sœur et cette femme et il jugea opportun d'intervenir dès à présent.

- Ah, Susan, tu es toujours là, dit-il innocemment en marchant tranquillement vers sa sœur.

Susan se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Il adressa à peine un signe de tête à Adria et continua à parler à sa sœur :

- Glenstorm nous a dit que Caspian avait du se rendre au Conseil, Peter l'y a rejoint. Tu viens ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se retourna, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Adria, et suivit son frère jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. Susan prétexta un mal de tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir tandis qu'Edmund rejoignit son frère et Caspian, occupés à se disputer avec plusieurs membres du Conseil… dont le père d'Adria.

Après avoir croisé la jeune femme aux yeux sombres, Lucy s'était rendu, comme prévu, dans la forêt, espérant y rencontrer des animaux doués de parole, des faunes ou des arbres. Reepicheep la suivait de partout mais la laissait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait et il prenait plaisir à répondre aux questions que la jeune reine lui posait. Ils déambulèrent longtemps dans la forêt, discutant du royaume, de la reconstruction de Cair Paravel que Caspian avait mis en œuvre et du roi lui-même. Lucy fut étonnée d'apprendre que de nombreux nobles Telmarins souhaitaient voir le roi épouser leurs filles et qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient pris en compte les sentiments du jeune homme. Car, si Susan doutait de l'amour qu'il lui portait, Lucy, elle, était certaine que Caspian était fou de sa sœur et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle passa des heures dans la forêt à courir entre les arbres, écouter le chant des oiseaux et le murmure des animaux… cette mélodie qui lui avait tant manqué lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre après leur règne.

Soudain, un grognement retentit dans la forêt ; Reepicheep dégaina son épée, prêt à défendre de sa vie la vaillante Lucy. Mais Lucy s'élança à travers les arbres et la souris eu bien du mal à la rattraper.

- Aslan, s'écria-t-elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut le grand lion, vous n'êtes pas parti !

- Non, ma chère, gronda la voix grave d'Aslan, ma tâche, ici, n'est pas encore finie.

- Vo… votre Majesté, haleta la souris en s'inclinant.

- Mon cher Reepicheep, vous voila garde du corps, désormais, sourit le grand lion.

- Mais Aslan, que faites vous dans ces bois, demanda Lucy, curieuse de savoir ce que faisait son lion préféré.

- Je voulais te parler chère Lucy.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, sourit Aslan, pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il ?

- Oh, non, pour rien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- De ta sœur !

- De… de Susan ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Lucy.

- Rien de tout cela, très chère Lucy, Susan va bien. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me précise les raisons qui vous ont poussé, toi et tes frères, à tenter de revenir à Narnia.

- Je vous l'ai dit, reprit Lucy, rassurée, elle était si triste d'avoir du quitter Caspian. Elle se refermait sur elle-même, elle ne parlait plus, elle s'éloignait même de nous. C'était presque invivable pour elle… alors nous avons fait ce choix et…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, repensant à ce choix qu'ils avaient fait pour leur sœur. Ils avaient tous choisis sciemment d'abandonner leur parents… arriveraient-ils un jour à oublier ? Susan avait dit que non… mais c'était si dur. Elle sentit ses larmes luter pour sortir mais cette fois, elle les retint, voulant rester digne devant Aslan.

- Ne retiens pas tes larmes chère Lucy, la douleur est humaine.

- Mais, Aslan, comment pourrons-nous être heureux ici, sachant que nous avons abandonné ceux que nous aimions.

- Vous avez fait un choix…

- C'est si injuste, pourquoi aurions-nous à faire un choix si difficile après tout ce que nous avons apporté à Narnia.

Le grand lion ne put répondre à cette lamentation… et Lucy n'attendait pas de réponse. Néanmoins, ses paroles firent réfléchir Aslan : c'était injuste, en effet. Il n'avait pas le droit de les faire tant souffrir après qu'ils aient sauvé son monde de la ruine.

- Chère Lucy, murmura le lion en se décidant enfin, retourne au château et réunit tes frères et sœur. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Lucy le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis, s'exécutant, elle partit en courant vers le château, suivie de Reepicheep qui n'avait pas tout compris. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au château, essoufflée et excitée, des serviteurs l'informèrent que ses frères étaient dans la salle du Conseil et que la reine Susan se reposait dans ses appartements.

- Décidément, régner leur a plus manquer que je ne le pensais, murmura Lucy pour elle-même.

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle, faisant sursauter les nobles Telmarins, ses frères et Caspian.

- Lucy, gronda Peter en fronçant les sourcils, tu…

- Discute pas Peter, suivez-moi, le coupa-t-elle et attrapant sa manche et celle d'Edmund pour les tirer hors de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? protesta Edmund.

- Ordre d'Aslan, dit Lucy pour couper court à toute tentative de fuite.

Elle les entraina dans le couloir quand, soudain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Caspian, fit-elle en regardant le roi, pourriez-vous aller chercher Susan ? Elle est dans sa chambre.

Il acquiesça sans discuter, se demandant ce que la reine Lucy préparait cette fois-ci et se dirigea vers la chambre de Susan. En arrivant devant la porte, il hésita un instant. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Adria et il lui semblait que Susan lui en voulait. Mais il devait obéir à Lucy. Il frappa doucement à la porte et Susan vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il vit sa surprise de le voir devant sa porte mais Lucy avait l'air pressée alors il ne s'éternisa pas :

- Lucy m'a demander de venir te chercher, commença-t-il, ça avait l'air important.

Susan fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et suivit le roi jusqu'à la grande cour où Lucy se disputait avec ses deux frères.

Elle avait finalement réussit à les amener là où Aslan le lui avait demandé mais ça avait été plus dur que prévu, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas très heureux d'avoir été coupés dans d'importantes négociations. Susan semblait soucieuse lorsqu'elle arriva près de ses frères et sœur mais la vu d'Aslan lui rendit le sourire. Tous s'inclinèrent devant le grand lion et celui-ci s'avança face aux quatre frères et sœurs.

- Mes chers rois et reines de Narnia, sourit le lion, j'ai été injuste envers vous. Vous vouliez être heureux et je vous ai rendu plus triste encore…

- Mais Aslan… tenta Susan.

- Non, Susan. Tu es surement celle qui a le plus souffert par ma faute et je m'en excuse.

Susan resta silencieuse face aux paroles du grand lion. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Pourquoi les avait-ils tous réunis ?

- Vous voulez être heureux ici, à Narnia, et je veux votre bonheur à tous, continua Aslan sous les regards surpris des quatre Pevensie. J'ai donc décidé…

Il souffla doucement sur eux et les quatre frères et sœurs virent apparaître deux silhouettes qui ne leur étaient pas totalement inconnues.

- … de faire venir vos parents à Narnia, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Lucy fut la première à réagir : elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche et se tourna brusquement vers les deux formes qui se dessinaient dans un brouillard magique.

- Papa… Maman, murmura-t-elle. Ohh, Aslan, s'écria-t-elle finalement en s'élançant vers le lion et en lui sautant au cou.

Les trois autres n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Aslan avait fait venir leurs parents à Narnia… pour qu'ils soient heureux ! C'était extraordinaire.

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers leurs parents et les étreignirent longtemps. Lucy sauta au cou de sa mère, Susan enlaça ses deux parents, Peter et Edmund firent de même. Ils ressentirent une vague de bonheur lorsque leurs parents leur rendirent leurs étreintes, étonnés de se voir ainsi accueillis.

- Peter ? Susan ? Edmund ? Lucy ? S'étonna la mère des quatre enfants. Mais ou sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

- C'est une longue histoire maman, fit Lucy après s'être dégagée des bras de sa mère, une très longue histoire !

* * *

Et voila… avant dernier chapitre !! La suite (et dernier chapitre) arrivera très bientôt… plus tôt que vous ne le pensez XD et il sera beaucoup plus long que les autres !!

See you soon !! Hell.


	9. End and Beginning

Ben voila… comme promis, le dernier chapitre de ma fic !!

Je me répète, certes, mais je remercie énormément tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivi et qui m'ont encouragé à la continuer et j'espère que la fin vous plaira XD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

L'arrivée des parents des rois et reines de l'ancien temps à Narnia fut un événement assez extraordinaire pour les habitants de Narnia, autant que pour les quatre concernés. Aslan les conduisit tous dans un grand salon, sous les regards surpris des deux adultes… voir un si grand lion, doué de parole qui plus est, les troubla quelques peu. Après s'être installé confortablement, Peter, avec l'accord de ses frère et sœurs, entreprit de raconter à ses parents toutes leurs aventures à Narnia en commençant par la première fois ou Lucy avait traversé l'armoire jusqu'à leur second départ de ce monde quelques semaines plus tôt.

Leurs parents eurent vraiment du mal à tout saisir : l'armoire magique chez le professeur Kirke, la sorcière blanche, Aslan, leur règne de 15 ans et leur retour en Angleterre comme si rien ne s'était passé, leur retour grâce à l'appel du Caspian et, surtout, le fait que leurs enfants soient des rois et des reines.

Caspian était resté silencieux dès lors que James et Helen Pevensie – car c'était leurs noms – étaient arrivé à Narnia. Il était heureux pour Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy car il savait qu'ils méritaient plus que quiconque d'être heureux mais il ignorait ce qui allait se passer désormais. Lorsque Peter eut expliqué à ses parents le pourquoi du comment, James et Helen s'inclinèrent maladroitement devant Caspian. Celui-ci leur sourit chaleureusement et les invita à se rassoir d'un signe de tête, incitant Peter à continuer.

- Alors… vous voulez dire que, lorsque vous nous avez demandé l'autorisation d'aller voir le professeur Kirke, vous aviez déjà l'intention de revenir à… Narnia ? demanda soudain leur mère avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Ce fut Lucy qui, cette fois, répondit à sa mère :

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi ? La coupa sa mère.

Lucy lança un très bref regard à Susan et les quatre frères et sœurs s'entreregardèrent un instant, qui n'échappa nullement à leur père, et la cadette répondit :

- Nous… Narnia nous manquait tellement, maman. C'est… c'est devenue notre deuxième maison, tu sais, et, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi, finit Lucy en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lucy, maintenant, nous sommes là. Mais comment cela se fait-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Helen en regardant tour à tour ses enfants.

Elle remarqua comme Susan était belle dans sa robe bleue et à quel point ses deux fils avaient grandi. Peter se tenait comme roi, fier et digne et Edmund n'était plus le petit garçon d'autrefois qui faisait tout pour faire enrager son frère. Ils avaient l'air plus proche et plus vieux, bien qu'ils aient toujours le même âge. Elle aperçut également le roi – Caspian, si ses souvenirs étaient bons – debout contre le mur, derrière le fauteuil qu'occupait Susan. Elle n'avait pas remarqué a quel point il était jeune - à peine un ou deux ans de plus que Peter – et elle devait avouer qu'il était beau. De nombreuse jeune filles devaient être amoureuses de lui… elle s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas encore marié comme devait l'être un roi.

La voix grave du lion la tira de ses pensées et répondit à sa question :

- C'est moi qui vous ai amené ici, dit Aslan en regardant James et Helen, afin que vos enfants soient véritablement heureux à Narnia.

- Mais… tenta James, nous ne pouvons abandonner notre monde. Notre travail, notre famille, nos amis…

- Vous aurez des amis ici, le coupa Edmund et nous sommes là, nous.

Il remarqua alors à quel point son fils cadet avait grandi et mûri : il parlait avec sagesse et sa voix reflétait son véritable âge… 15 ans de règne avaient changé ses enfants. Peter paraissait plus vieux et plus réfléchi, Susan avait grandi et était devenue une très belle jeune femme et Lucy… Lucy s'était épanouie. Elle semblait lire en chacun et deviner les sentiments des autres… et son enthousiasme naturel avait su séduire de nombreuses personnes, semblait-il.

Susan n'avait encore rien dit depuis l'arrivée de ses parents. Elle était vraiment heureuse : elle était de retour à Narnia, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ses parents étaient là eux aussi. Elle comprenait leur trouble… ne l'avaient-ils pas vécus également ? Mais elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux avec eux, que tous les six puissent vivre ensemble à Narnia.

- Papa, maman… commença-t-elle avec une note d'hésitation, nous nous en voulions d'avoir abandonné notre monde pour Narnia… de _vous_ avoir abandonné. Mais Aslan a exaucé notre souhait et vous a fait venir ici… afin que nous soyons heureux. Mais, si vous ne l'êtes pas, alors nous ne le serons pas non plus.

La voix, pleine de douceur et de sagesse, de leur fille ainée ramenèrent les deux parents a la raison : bien sur qu'ils seraient heureux dans ce monde… avec leurs enfants. Il leur faudrait juste un peu de temps pour s'adapter à ce nouvel univers qui n'était pas sans surprises.

- Nous sommes vraiment contents que vous soyez là, vous savez, assura Lucy en allant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci caressa doucement les cheveux de sa file cadette et fit signe à ses enfants de venir la rejoindre. Susan, Peter et Edmund se levèrent et allèrent enlacer leurs parents sous le regard joyeux d'Aslan et des quelques Narniens venus observer les retrouvailles… dont Trompillon et Reepicheep. Caspian sourit et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand la douce voix de Lucy résonna :

- Caspian… restez ! Vous faites presque partie de la famille, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé vers Susan.

Les deux concernés rougirent imperceptiblement et les deux parents levèrent les yeux vers le roi. Edmund réprimanda sa sœur du regard et répondit à l'interrogation de leurs parents :

- Eh bien… oui, Caspian est… il est devenu comme notre frère. C'est un excellent ami, essaya-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça… renchérit Peter.

James et Helen ne répondirent rien mais leur regard laissait entrevoir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés avoir par les cachoteries de leurs enfants. Mais Aslan mis fin à la conversation et proposa aux deux nouveaux venus d'aller se reposer dans leurs appartements avant le diner. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et les quatre frères et sœurs regagnèrent également leurs chambres.

Susan aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec ses parents et ses frères et sœur ; ils se retrouvaient enfin en famille dans ce monde qu'elle aimait tant. Et ses parents apprendraient à l'aimer aussi, comme l'avait dit Lucy, mais il leur faudrait surement un peu de temps. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde tomber nez à nez avec Caspian, mais ce fut pourtant le cas et le jeune roi pu voir de la surprise dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Susan n'avait plus pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la cour du château mais, maintenant que Caspian se tenait devant elle, il lui semblait éprouver une certaine peur. De la peur d'être en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment toutes ses nuits depuis leur retour en Angleterre. Non… c'était plutôt une légère appréhension face à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Le jeune roi avait décidé de mettre fin au malaise qui régnait entre Susan et lui depuis la rencontre qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait plus cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Susan, je… je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle lui sourit doucement et acquiesça. Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils se tinrent face à face quelques instant, plongeant chacun leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

- Susan, je… commença-t-il, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

Susan fronça les sourcils : pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Caspian compris son interrogation et continua, essayant de masquer la nervosité dans ses propos :

- Je voulais que tu saches que, pendant ces trois mois, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et de t'aimer. Même en sachant que je ne te reverrai plus, je n'arrivai pas à t'oublier et…

Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit en voyant le regard surpris de Susan :

- Je sais qu'il aurait fallu que je me marie, et Adria était toute désignée pour être celle que j'aurais choisi mais… mais je ne pouvais pas. Et maintenant que tu es là…

Sa phrase resta en suspense car Susan posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. D'abord surpris, Caspian entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit leur baiser. Susan passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus passionnément encore. Elle savait désormais qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle ne l'aimait et qu'il avait souffert autant qu'elle de leur séparation. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur, continuant de l'embrasser mais des coups frappés à la porte les empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

- Su, tu es prête ? Appela la voix d'Edmund derrière la porte.

- Un minute, répondit Susan, en essayant sans grandes convictions de se séparer de Caspian.

- J'entre, prévint Edmund.

Mais, visiblement, personne ne l'entendit puisque, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçu sa sœur dans les bras du roi, les deux rougissant légèrement.

- Heu… désolé, s'excusa Edmund avec un sourire, je vais dire aux parents que tu n'es pas encore prête.

- J'arrive Ed, dit Susan et se dégageant finalement des bras de Caspian.

Edmund sortit de la chambre en souriant et alla retrouver ses parents, son grand frère et sa petite sœur, s'excusant pour Susan du temps qu'elle mettait à se préparer. Lucy compris rapidement, aux vues de la couleur des joues de son frère, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle se mit à rire mais ses parents ne saisirent pas la raison de son hilarité.

Dans la chambre de Susan, celle-ci finit d'attacher ses cheveux sous le regard brulant de Caspian et décida d'aller retrouver ses parents.

- Nous devrions y aller, proposa-elle a Caspian en souriant.

- Tu ne comptes pas leur dire ? demanda Caspian.

- Je préfère attendre qu'ils s'habituent un peu à ce monde, sourit Susan, avant de leur avouer que je suis amoureuse du roi.

Caspian sourit et acquiesça et, ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le salon où étaient réunie la famille Pevensie. Edmund rougit et Lucy pouffa lorsqu'ils les virent entrer ensemble, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention car Peter et ses parents étaient aux prise dans uns discutions importante sur les créatures existant à Narnia. Susan les interrompit et toute l'attention de reporta sur elle :

- Alors, demanda-t-elle à ses parents, comment vous sentez-vous ici ?

- Oh, eh bien… commença sa mère, nous devons juste nous habituer à croiser des animaux qui parlent, des centaures et des… comment dis-tu Lucy ? Des faunes, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Lucy en souriant, des faunes.

Susan sourit à son tour. Il était vrai que ce monde était très différent de l'Angleterre et qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, eu beaucoup de mal à s'y sentir chez eux mais elle avait confiance en ses parents et ils s'y feraient vite.

- Ah tiens, j'en parlais avec Ed, dit soudainement Peter en se tournant vers ses parents, mais nous devons partir quelques temps du château pour nous rendre dans divers villages qui ont besoin d'un peu de discipline. Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez nous accompagner. Vous pourrez rencontrer d'autres Narniens et sympathiser avec eux.

James et Helen se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

- Et vous laissez vos sœurs ici ? Seules ? demanda Helen.

- Elles ne seront pas seules, pouffa Edmund, Caspian reste au château… et, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir de Susan, Trompillon, Reepicheep et d'autres ne partent pas.

- Ah, répondit sa mère, eh bien… pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que ça nous ferait voyager.

- Oui, c'est d'accord, trancha James Pevensie.

Le diner se déroula dans le calme, aux grés de petites anecdotes racontées par Caspian ou Lucy et, le lendemain matin, Peter, Edmund et leurs parents partirent à cheval, accompagnés de quatre centaures, vers les villages concernés. Susan en profita pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Caspian mais celui-ci avait ses obligations de roi et ils ne pouvaient de voir que le soir. Malgré cela, Susan était heureuse et Lucy ne l'était que plus, elle aussi, de voir sa sœur sourire ainsi. Elles passèrent donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, se promenant dans la forêt, discutant avec Aslan, Trompillon ou Reepicheep. Susan passait également beaucoup de temps au terrain d'entrainement des archers afin de ne pas perdre la main. Mais, lorsqu'elle était seule, de nombreux jeunes telmarins tentaient de la séduire, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Caspian et faisait rire Lucy. Mais au fond de lui, le roi savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que le cœur de Susan lui appartenait entièrement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de débarquer de temps en temps dans les jardins ou sur le terrain d'entrainement et d'emmener Susan loin de ses prétendants.

Peter, Edmund et leurs parents furent absents environ deux semaines. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Lucy put vagabonder dans le château et en forêt autant qu'elle le souhaitait et Susan put passer le plus de temps possible avec Caspian. Ils marchaient souvent ensemble dans les jardins et, de temps en temps, lorsque Caspian était occupé, Susan retrouvait Adria. Ce fut un peu dur au début : elles avaient du mal à se parler et à se regarder, mais au fil des jours elles passèrent plus de temps ensemble et devinrent… non pas inséparables, mais de bonnes amies. Au fond d'elle, Adria savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à la reine Susan et elle l'accepta, essayant d'oublier que le roi avait battre son cœur.

Un après-midi, la rumeur du retour du roi Peter et du roi Edmund arriva au château et un grand festin fut organisé en leur honneur. Lucy et Susan se préparaient tranquillement dans la chambre de cette dernière lorsqu'une servante frappa à la porte. Susan alla ouvrir et la servante lui présenta un paquet :

- Sa Majesté le roi vous fait porter cette robe pour ce soir, reine Susan, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Oh… merci, répondit Susan et prenant la robe.

- Fais vois, fais voir, s'écria Lucy, une fois que la servante fut partie.

Susan déplia la robe et la montra à sa sœur. C'était une magnifique robe dans les tons de bleus et de mauve, semblable à celle qu'elle portait le jour de leur départ de Narnia. Elle l'enfila, aidée par Lucy pour attacher le corset, et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Ouaa, Su, tu es… magnifique, s'exclama Lucy avec un grand sourire, Caspian ne pourra pas te quitter du regard.

- Merci Lucy, sourit Susan en rougissant légèrement, allons les accueillir.

Lucy et Susan sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cour afin d'aller retrouver leur petite famille. De nombreux jeunes hommes se retournèrent à leur passage, et cela fit rire Lucy.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lu, rouspéta Susan.

- Oh que si… si tu voyais ta tête.

Elles arrivèrent finalement dans la cours, où Caspian, Glenstorm et Reepicheep attendaient déjà les arrivants. Lucy riait de voir sa sœur si gênée et Susan fronçait les sourcils d'indignation mais à la vue de Caspian, elle reprit son sourire. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il a vit : elle était vraiment elle… plus que belle. Il vit Lucy murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur et Susan se mit à rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et Caspian se pencha vers elle.

- Tu es sublime, lui murmura-t-il.

- C'est toi qui as choisi la robe, sourit Susan.

- Oui, et je suis fier de mon choix.

Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivée des rois et de leurs parents. Ils furent accueillis en héros car la nouvelle de leur réussite dans les villages qu'ils avaient visité s'était vite répandue, Lucy sauta au cou de ses parents et Susan et Caspian allèrent féliciter Peter et Edmund.

Le festin fut splendide. Tous les habitants du château furent conviés et les parents des rois et des reines montrèrent une aisance inattendue face aux invités. Visiblement, ce voyage leur avait permis de faire de nouvelles connaissances et ils s'étaient apparemment très liés avec les centaures. Susan était heureuse de voir que ses parents avaient réussi à accepter leur monde… car c'était bien leur monde désormais. Mais Lucy restait la plus à l'aise : elle valsait entre tous les invités, discutant et riant avec tout le monde. Ses parents étaient de plus en plus surpris des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur leurs enfants grâce à ce monde. Ils avaient pu observer la sagesse et la droiture donc faisaient preuve Peter et Edmund lorsqu'il était question de régler des conflits et ils n'avaient pas failli une seule fois. Susan, elle, n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de tous ces jeunes hommes qui lui faisait la cour mais ses frères semblaient très bien s'occuper d'eux. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle était belle, très belle et sa mère était fière d'avoir une fille aussi magnifique.

Lorsque les invités commencèrent à s'en aller pour aller se coucher, Peter et Edmund, suivis de leur mère, décidèrent à leur tour d'aller dormir car le voyage les avait fatigué. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Lucy, Caspian, Susan et James Pevensie dans le grand salon. Lucy ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule avec les deux hommes mais la fatigue commençait à monter en elle.

- Tu devrais aller dormir Lu, suggéra Susan avec un sourire.

Celle-ci acquiesça, alla embrasser son père et sa sœur et souhaita bonne nuit à Caspian avec un grand sourire. Susan resta donc seule avec son père et son amant. Son père semblait être dans ses pensées et elle risqua un coup d'œil à Caspian qui lui sourit tendrement. En réalité, James Pevensie avait, depuis quelques temps, remarqué comment ce jeune roi regardait sa fille. Susan semblait heureuse et épanouie mais il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées et avec qui elle les passaient. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre elle et ce Caspian. Certes, il semblait être un bon roi et une personne de confiance. Peter et Edmund avaient confiance en lui et lui confiaient leurs sœurs avec assurance mais lui, ne savait rien de ce jeune homme. Il savait juste qu'il avait été trahit par son oncle, avait fait appel à ses enfants pour l'aider à vaincre l'armée telmarine et avait été sacré roi de Narnia. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le monde de Narnia était régi par les mêmes lois qui gouvernaient l'Angleterre au Moyen Age. Il y avait donc un roi… il devait y avoir une reine. Mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caspian n'était pas encore marié ; il était jeune, certes, peut être de deux ans l'ainé de Peter, mais il se devait d'assurer sa descendance pour son royaume.

- Votre Majesté, commença le père de Susan,

- Appelez-moi Caspian, sourit le roi.

- Caspian… j'aurais aimé vous poser une question. Pardonnez-moi si elle est indiscrète.

- Allez-y, sourit Caspian.

- Comment… tenta James, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas marié ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

A ces mots, Susan se tendit mais repris vite contenance devant son père et Caspian sembla tressailli de surprise.

- Je veux dire… repris James, en sentant la gêne du roi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Narnia a connu des temps difficiles parce que mes… les rois et reines d'autrefois, il jeta un coup d'œil à Susan, ont disparu soudainement sans laisser d'héritiers et…

- Vous avez raison, coupa Caspian, mais…

Il lança un coup d'œil à Susan, inspira profondément et continua :

- Mais la seule que je souhaite épouser se trouve dans cette pièce, finit-il en laissant son regard dériver vers Susan.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il voulait l'épouser ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchit au fait de se marier, que se soit en Angleterre ou a Narnia, et cette idée lui fit légèrement peur. Mais elle aimait Caspian, de tout son cœur, et elle n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie aux cotés de quelqu'un d'autre.

Caspian avait vu sa surprise et cella le déstabilisa légèrement mais le sourire qu'elle lui fit le rassura un peu et il tourna son regard vers le père de Susan. Celui-ci était le plus perturbé. Ainsi, il avait vu juste, le roi était bel et bien amoureux de sa fille. Mais qu'en était-il de Susan ? Il leva les yeux vers elle juste au moment ou elle sourit à Caspian et son père compris qu'elle l'aimait également.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il brutalement en regardant sa fille.

Susan ne baissa pas les yeux et lui répondit avec assurance :

- Depuis le premier jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Je vois, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, comme dépassé par les événements.

- Papa, je…

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Je… une fois que vous vous seriez bien adapté et…, répondit Susan, tu es en colère ?

Son père la dévisagea lentement puis reporta son regard sur le visage soucieux de Caspian.

- Non, je ne suis pas en colère Susan. Je suis heureux pour toi si tu as trouvé celui qu'il te faut mais je suis déçu que tu ne nous ais rien dit… quoique j'avoue que ça en aurait fait beaucoup d'un coup, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Susan se détendit, son père le prenait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends surtout mieux ton comportement lors des ces quelques semaines ou vous avez été séparés, sourit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Caspian, et l'empressement des tes frères et sœur pour tenter de revenir ici. Mais si tu es heureuse avec lui, ajouta-t-il, je ne vois pas ou est le problème Susan.

Susan lui fit un grand sourire et se précipita dans ses bras. Son père la comprenait et elle en était heureuse. Ils s'étreignirent un moment puis son père ajouta :

- Maintenant, le problème va être de convaincre ta mère.

- Je vais aller lui parler, assura Susan en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, je lui en parlerai, moi.

- Comme tu veux, sourit Susan.

- Bien… tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard, suggéra James à sa fille en laissant son regard dévier vers Caspian.

Susan comprit que son père souhaitait parler seul à seul avec Caspian aussi, elle se leva, alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Caspian sous le regard rieur de son père puis sortit du salon. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit dès qu'elle se fut couchée.

Caspian se retrouva alors face au père de celle qu'il aimait. Une légère appréhension s'empara de lui mais le sourire de Susan lui revint en mémoire et il leva les yeux vers James.

- Vous comptez l'épouser ? demanda celui-ci assez brusquement.

- Si tel est son souhait, oui, affirma Caspian.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas forcer Susan à faire quoique se soit, encore moins quelque chose qui le concernait. James sourit. Visiblement, ce jeune homme était tout à fait digne de confiance et il pouvait lui confier sa fille.

- Je ne veux que la rendre heureuse, repris Caspian en regardant le père de Susan dans les yeux.

- Bien, sourit celui-ci, dans ce cas, nous avons les mêmes préoccupations et nous risquons de bien nous entendre, Majesté, s'inclina-t-il en souriant.

Caspian lui sourit et le remercia du regard tout en s'inclinant légèrement à son tour.

- Je vais rejoindre ma femme, l'informa James, bonne nuit Majesté.

Et il sortit tranquillement du salon, laissant le roi à ses réflexions, tentant de retrouver, sans se perdre, la direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme.

Le lendemain matin, Susan fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Ne recevant pas de réponses, la personne entra dans la chambre et Susan découvrit sa mère. Celle-ci sourit en voyant sa fille encore dans son lit.

- Il est tard ma chérie, tes frères et sœur sont déjà levés, informa Helen en ouvrant doucement les rideaux de la chambre de sa fille.

- Ah. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me réveiller, murmura Susan en râlant.

- Ton père leur a dit de te laisser dormir, sourit sa mère.

- Ah…

- D'ailleurs, repris Helen en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ton père et moi avons discuté de certaines choses hier soir.

Susan se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Ainsi son père lui en avait parlé. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

_**Flash Back**_

_James Pevensie entra doucement dans sa chambre, croyant trouver sa femme endormie, mais il la vit assise dans un fauteuil à regarder par la fenêtre._

_- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant._

_Sa femme ne se retourna pas mais elle sourit également en répondant : _

_- Oui, c'est magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que nous allons vivre ici désormais. C'est… c'est comme dans un rêve._

_- Il serait temps de se réveiller alors, pouffa James. C'est vrai que c'est dur de s'y faire, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux, mais si nos enfants ont réussi à s'adapter… pourquoi pas nous ?_

_- C'étaient des enfants justement… nous sommes des adultes et…_

_- Peter et Susan n'ont jamais cru ce que disait Lucy… et pourtant ils sont devenus de grands roi et reine ici. Ce monde est différent de l'Angleterre, certes, mais regarde comment nous avons été accueillis dans ces villages._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, ce voyage était vraiment une excellente idée. J'aimerai bien en refaire un, d'ailleurs, sourit Helen._

_- Oui, pourquoi pas… cela nous permettrait de connaître ce monde un peu mieux. Il faudra en parler avec Peter._

_James et Helen se sourirent. Depuis quand avaient-ils besoin de la permission de leur fils ainé pour entreprendre quoi que se soit ? Leur vie allait véritablement changer et cela avait déjà commencé. James se rappela soudain la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa fille et le roi Caspian. Il devait en parler à sa femme._

_- Comment trouves-tu ce Caspian ? Tenta-t-il pour amorcer la discussion en douceur._

_- Il est très gentil, répondit Helen en souriant, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un roi aussi jeune._

_- Oui… mais je pense qu'il sera un bon roi. Après tout, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy n'y étaient pas spécialement prédisposés, sourit James._

_- C'est vrai, concéda Helen, j'espère sincèrement que le royaume de Narnia prospèrera sous son règne._

_- Je n'en doute pas._

_- Mais je pense qu'il devrait se marier rapidement… d'après ce que j'ai compris, le risque des guerres est grand à Narnia._

_James y vit une ouverture pour parler de Susan et Caspian et se lança : _

_- Il souhaite épouser Susan, déclara-t-il comme si de rien était._

_Helen réagit au quart de tour. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son mari : _

_- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle._

_- Tu as bien entendu, Caspian est amoureux de Susan. Et elle l'aime également, finit-il en regardant sa femme._

_- Mais… mais, pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?_

_- Elle voulait nous laisser du temps pour nous adapter._

_- Ah !_

_- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Helen. Notre fille est en âge de tomber amoureuse._

_- Bien sur, bien sur, répondit-elle évasivement, mais pas de se marier, voyons ! Elle est trop jeune… et puis, cela ferait d'elle une reine._

_- Elle l'a déjà été, tu sais, sourit son mari, et Caspian ne souhaite pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit._

_- Tu lui as parlé ?_

_- Oui. Et j'ai confiance en lui, il ne veut que le bonheur de Susan._

_Helen fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais elle promit à son mari d'y réfléchir. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille, elle aussi, mais l'imaginer à nouveau reine de Narnia, avec tous les problèmes que cela suscitait, lui faisait peur. Néanmoins, son mari avait l'air d'accorder sa confiance au roi, elle décida donc d'aller voir sa fille dès que le jour serait levé._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- Je vois, fit Susan après avoir entendu le récit de sa mère.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? lui demanda Helen.

- Oui, répondit Susan avec assurance, je n'imagine pas ma vie autrement qu'avec lui.

- Bon… dans ce cas, j'imagine que s'il te rend heureuse, nous n'avons pas à nous y opposer, admit sa mère après s'être rendu compte des sentiments de sa fille.

Folle de joie, Susan lui sauta au coup. La mère et la fille rirent quelques instants puis Susan s'habilla tout en discutant avec sa mère. Elles sortirent quelques temps plus tard et se rendirent dans la cour où Lucy et Edmund semblaient se disputer.

- Ah, Su, tu es réveillée, sourit Lucy.

- Oui… pas grâce à vous en tout cas, répondit-elle d'un ton vexé mais avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi vous disputez-vous tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Edmund et Lucy tour à tour.

- Oh, pour rien… Ed s'est disputé avec Peter pour une futilité… les garçons quoi, pouffa Lucy. Oh fait, se rappela-t-elle d'un coup, Caspian te cherchait, il est au terrain d'entrainement avec Peter et papa.

- Ah, merci Lucy.

Susan jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château où était situé le terrain. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Peter et Caspian tentaient désespérément d'apprendre à James à se servir d'une épée mais il n'était vraiment pas doué. Il aperçut sa femme et sa fille et les interpela :

- Susan… tu ne voudrais pas les convaincre de laisser tomber, demanda-t-il tout sourire en montrant les deux jeunes hommes, ils sont persuadés de réussir à me faire tenir une épée. A la rigueur, je préférerais que tu m'apprennes à manier un arc, Su.

Susan sourit. Son frère était décidément un piètre professeur. Il avait tenté d'apprendre à Lucy et elle comment manier une épée mais ces conseils s'étaient soldés en échec et Lucy avait fini par laisser tomber. Susan avait persévéré mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'Edmund était arrivé qu'elle avait réussit à faire quelque chose de son épée.

- Si tu veux réellement apprendre papa, demande à Edmund, fit Susan en souriant, c'est un bien meilleur professeur que Peter.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Peter, qui le lui rendit en faisant semblant de bouder, et s'approcha de Caspian. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Caspian entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa en retour. Il comprit que ses parents avaient accepté qu'ils puissent s'aimer et cela le remplit de bonheur. Il rompit doucement le contact avec les lèvres de Susan et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? lui murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Susan sourit et l'enlaça vivement, lui chuchotant un tendre « oui » à l'oreille. Caspian sentit une vague de joie le submerger et resserra ses bras autour de Susan. Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément encore sous les regards émus de ses parents et de son frère ainé.

Plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être heureux désormais, ni elle, ni Caspian, ni tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient chez eux, dans leur véritable monde – celui qu'ils avaient appris à aimer – et le bonheur leur tendait la main.

* * *

Hi hi… bon… merci encore d'avoir lu ma fic XD !

Bisoux, Hell.


	10. Epilogue

Et en prime… parce que je n'aime pas ne pas finir une fic correctement… un mini (mais alors mini mini) épilogue… dont je ne suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon…

* * *

Le mariage de Susan et Caspian fut célébré en grande pompes. Aslan bénit lui-même les mariés avant de repartir vers sa terre natale. Quelques jours plus tard, James et Helen Pevensie, partirent pour leur second voyage, accompagnés de deux centaures, dans le monde de Narnia. Ils furent appelés les Voyageurs car ils passèrent dans tous les villages et les lieux de cet univers, sans jamais rester plus de quelques jours.

La reconstruction du château de Cair Paravel fut terminée rapidement et le roi Caspian proposa à Peter et Edmund d'y siéger. Il leur rendit leurs noms et les terres qu'ils dirigeaient lors de leur règne et les rois Peter et Edmund devinrent des vassaux du roi Caspian. La reine Susan resta avec son mari à Beaversdam, le château telmarin, ainsi que la reine Lucy. Les deux sœurs effectuèrent de nombreux voyages entre Beaversdam et Cair Paravel afin de voir leurs frères et ceux-ci firent souvent de même pour voir leurs sœurs et le roi.

Quatre mois après le mariage du roi Caspian et de la reine Susan, l'on annonça que la reine attendait un enfant et ses frères vinrent de plus en plus souvent la voir. C'est ainsi que le roi Peter tomba amoureux de la jeune et belle Adria. Il la demanda en mariage et celle-ci finit par accepter de l'épouser, avec l'accord de son père. Ils se marièrent au château de Caspian et, quelques jours plus tard, Peter, Edmund et Lucy apprirent la naissance de leur neveu Caspian XI. Ainsi, lorsque les Voyageurs rentrèrent de leur exploration de Narnia, ils firent la connaissance de leur belle-fille et de leur petit fils. Le roi Peter et sa femme Adria rentrèrent à Cair Paravel peu de temps après tandis que le roi Edmund restait auprès de sa sœur et du roi Caspian.

La reine Lucy, quant à elle, prit soin de son neveu vers ses premiers mois puis, décida de partir explorer le monde. Ses voyages la menèrent dans de nombreux villages, comme l'avaient fait ses parents. Elle mit ses talents à disposition des habitants, Narniens ou Telmarins, et rapporta les nouvelles qu'elle obtenait à ses frères et à Caspian. Elle dut nommée la Messagère car c'est par elle que les rois recevaient des nouvelles de Narnia et qu'ils transmettaient les ordres à leurs soldats. Elle fit souvent le trajet entre Cair Paravel et le château telmarin afin de voir ses frères, sœur, neveux et nièces. En effet, deux ans après la naissance du futur roi de Narnia, la reine Susan mit au monde une fille qui hérita des yeux de son père tandis que son frère ainé avait hérité des yeux bleus envoutant de sa mère. Un peu plus tôt, la reine Lucy appris aux habitants que le roi Peter avait eu une fille et que le roi Edmund allait se marier avec une jeune telmarine qui avait, un temps, partagé ses voyages.

Les Voyageurs, après avoir prit soins de leurs enfants et de leurs petits enfants, repartirent en voyage avec leur fille cadette. L'on ne dit pas ce qu'ils devinrent mais le règne du roi Caspian X et le reine Susan, aidés par les rois Peter et Edmund, apporta une ère de paix et de prospérité à Narnia. L'odyssée à bord du Passeur d'Aurore fut entreprise par le Prince Caspian XI, qui ramena à Narnia seulement deux des six seigneurs telmarins exilé.

Et depuis son pays, Aslan contemplait Narnia, gouvernée par des hommes justes et bons qui avaient tant fait pour lui…

**FIN**

* * *

Et voila, une page qui se tourne… ma fic est finie !! Je re-re-re-remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (et ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé XD) et j'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous a plu parce que, je dois vous avouer que j'en suis pas très contente !!

Ce dont je suis réellement fière, ce sont mes trois petites scènes du début…le reste, ça reste très moyen à mon gout ! Je n'ai visiblement pas de grand talents pour les romances XD… autant j'adore en lire, autant en écrire… pour paraphraser César, je suis venue, j'ai vu… et j'ai pas vaincu !!

Enfin bon… si ça vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire, tant mieux, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de vous faire plaisir mais je voulais quand même que vous sachiez ce que je pense de cette fic XD !!

Je ne pense pas en réécrire… parce que les romances et moi, ça fait 13, mais il se peut que vous me retrouviez dans des traductions XD

Vila, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et encore merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fic !!

Bisoux, Hell.


End file.
